The present invention relates to material shipping and/or storage stands or crates and more particularly relates to stackable, knockdown stands designed for holding lawn and garden tractors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,581 issued on 8 June 1971 discloses a stackable, knockdown stand or crate constructed of structural steel tubing arranged for holding lawn and garden tractors for shipping or storage. While this type of stand has been found to be adequate for holding a tractor for shipping and storage, the time required for assembling the stand is somewhat excessive, tractors must be mounted to the stand, implements cannot easily be included with the tractor carried by the stand and the structural steel tubing forming the stand is relatively expensive.